The Way to a Broken Heart
by Alara's Tale
Summary: Is it better to loved and have lost than to never have loved at all? Fem!Canada and Prussia. PruHun if you squint way off in the distance. Teen for kissing, but not much else.


Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by someone who is not me.  
><span>...<span>

"Why couldn't you love me?"

"Because I knew it from the start.

The only thing you could ever do

is break and crush my heart."  
>.<p>

"Why can't you just give me a chance

to prove the stereotype wrong.

Why do you assume that I can't change

You just can't see that we belong-"

.

"Together? How many times

have you said _that_before?

To other girls,or other guys

I'm not going to be one more."  
>.<p>

"Madeline, I'm here today

To forget about my streak.

To put the past long behind me,

to change a life that's looking bleak"  
>.<p>

"You really think you're capable

of such an impossible feat?

You really think that you can heal

all the hearts you've already reaped?  
>.<p>

Mine won't be as easy

you can't die if you don't fight.

I won't end up broken

Because of an oversight."  
>.<p>

"Birdie, I can promise you

that I can be that guy.

The one whose always there for you.

The one who won't let you cry."  
>.<p>

I saw a drop of sincerity

glistening in his eyes

Those ruby portals to another world

caught me by surprise  
>.<p>

"Gilbert, what to do with you?

You've gone and gotten my heart.

I tried to resist: I tried to say no.

But I've loved you from the start."  
>.<p>

I saw a spark light in his eyes

as his hand reached up and took mine

My heart beat faster, just for a moment

as I felt our fingers intertwine  
>.<p>

He took a small step forwards

Our faces were inches apart

I felt his hand slide to my shoulder

he pulled me into a kiss from the heart  
>.<p>

I kissed him back, i know it

Something I said I would never do

I started to think, for a moment

that his love for me was true  
>.<p>

He pulled away with a cocky grin

taking a step back as he did

I could feel fireworks dying down

in my stomach, so well hid  
>.<p>

"It was nice to see you Madeline,

but this isn't really goodbye.

Stop by the Beilshmidt place later

just to come in and say hi?"  
>.<p>

I looked up to his shining bright face

Staring into his deep red eyes

I knew in my heart it was time

for hellos, not goodbyes  
>.<p>

I did stop by your place later

at dinner time in fact

You welcomed me with open arms

and your famous lack of tact  
>.<p>

We ate in silence, all of us

You, your brother, and I

And the happy little Italian

who had caught Ludwig's eye  
>.<p>

We sat around after dinner

lounging on your couch

watching cartoons and fairy tales

side by side in a comfortable slouch  
>.<p>

I sat up straight and raised my arms

in a small relaxing stretch

My feet found contact with the floor

leaving not far-fetched  
>.<p>

He looked to me for an explanation

lost as a cat in a storm

"I'm sorry Gil, I have to go."

I answered his glance, forlorn  
>.<p>

"Curfew?" He asked bluntly

I sighed and looked away

"Just an overprotective brother

nothing else to say."  
>.<p>

And though it was but 8 o'clock

I made my way back home

To think about what had happened

This life where I'd been thrown.  
>.<p>

I reached my house in minutes

I lived just down the street

The small, old two-story house

is where I made my retreat  
>.<p>

The air was warm and calm

as I slipped inside the door

My thoughts began to wander

back to where they came before  
>.<p>

Those scarlet eyes, so captivating

moonbeams spun into hair

The always cocky smile

with courage that didn't care  
>.<p>

I quickly picked up my cell phone

dialing a number I'd thought i lost

Some rings turned into his voicemail

The message recorded by his boss  
>.<p>

'Oh well, I'll just surprise him!"

Was all I had to say

With an idea firm set in my mind

I retired for the day  
>.<p>

The sun was shining brightly

as I sat up without delay

the plan coiled up, ready to strike

had me comforted in a way  
>.<p>

I dressed and prepared quickly

then set out down the street

My stride was wide and confident

not once tripping over my feet  
>.<p>

I knocked quietly on the door

but no response was running

I slowly turned the handle

not aware of what was coming  
>,<p>

I stepped out of the entryway

into the silent hall

until I reached a terrible scene

the one that topped them all  
>.<p>

He lay there, with his smirk on his face

sleeping peacefully on the floor

With a woman wrapped in his arms

I could see through the gap in the door  
>.<p>

I crept inside that little room

with its white paint job so clean

the clothing that littered the floor

had never seemed so obscene  
>.<p>

A choked noise escaped my lips

Seeing her here, with him

Her luscious brown hair falling in waves

as he cheated again and again  
>.<p>

I felt a cry rise through my chest

and escape out through my lips

I didn't know what was happening anymore

this heartbreak was new to my list  
>.<p>

Gilbert woke up with startled eyes

The girl just kept on sleeping

As for me, well you know

I was already weeping  
>.<p>

"Gilbert" I said, the word sounding choked

" Madeline? How'd you get here?"

"The are more important things than that at the moment

like who is this woman _dear_?"  
>.<p>

"Maddie, I can- really explain"

"Well then, please do.

I trusted you, you lied to me!

So far, nothings new  
>.<p>

When you asked just yesterday

why I could not love you.

I had my reasons, your reputation

You claimed you were somebody new  
>.<p>

But now you've proven yourself wrong

And me a love-struck fool

Who runs around in her own dreams

Wishing people would play by the rule"  
>.<p>

He stared at me, mouth wide open

eyes widened in shock

but even more as I turned away

before he could even talk

.

"Why can't I love you?

Well, I tried it from the start

But all I ever got from it

was a crushed and broken heart."


End file.
